


Team Bonding

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Loki (Marvel), F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Silly, Team Bonding, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, avenger!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Now that Loki is a member of the Avengers, he needs to develop a better report with them. As his fiancé, you feel it is your duty to encourage him to go out for post-mission drinks with the team. What could possibly go wrong?A silly Loki one shot!





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from my usual work, but I wanted to do something light and silly. Hope you like it!

“No,” Loki said, crossing his arms over his breast. 

“Please Loki,” you wheedled, batting your eyes at him.

“Absolutely not.”

“For me?” you tried, biting your lip and looking at him entreatingly.

“Stop that at once,” he commanded, taking an involuntary step towards you.

“Stop what?” you asked innocently. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you are doing. You are preying on my affection for you to try and get me participate in a pointless ritual with people I hold in disdain.”

“Is it working?” you asked, an impish grin slipping through your mask of innocence.

“Do you have any idea,” he asked in a growl, slipping an arm around your waist and drawing you against his hard, muscled chest, “what I would do with you tonight were I to stay here rather than waste my time with fools and drunkards?”

As his eyes bored a hole into your soul, you wavered a bit in your resolve to push him into this. The idea of spending the night lost in his embrace, letting him push you to the outer limits of your passions and then beyond, was so enticing that it was suddenly you struggling to resist his beguilement. When he started nibbling a path from your ear down the side of your neck while his hands roamed the contours of your body, you were more than ready to surrender to his plan.

“I suppose there will be other opportunities…”

“That’s my girl,” he grinned, moving to claim your lips.

“Did you convince him?” Thor demanded in his booming, jovial voice, bursting into your rooms without knocking.

Embarrassed at how easily you had succumbed to his temptation, you pulled away from Loki and smiled guiltily at Thor.

“Brother, go away. Now,” Loki snapped, looking at you with hot, hooded eyes.

“I will,” Thor smiled, ignoring Loki’s rudeness, “But I am taking you with me!”

“What?” Loki looked between the two of you. “Pet, have you been conspiring against me with my brother?” 

“For your own good, Loki!” Thor grinned, winking at you conspiratorially.

“Hrumph!” 

“Loki,” you sighed, stroking his arm while trying to keep from being pulled back into his embrace. “You are working with the team now. In order for this to work, you have to bond with them, at least a little. Going out for a drink after a successful mission is a part of this.”

“It is true, Brother,” Thor nodded sagely. “I gained much more respect for mortals after watching friend Stark drink. It was a truly impressive feat.”

“Please Loki,” you said seriously, looking him in the eye. “We want them to like you, to trust you. Spending some time socializing with you will help them see that you are not all bad.”

“Not_ all bad_?” he echoed, raising and eyebrow.

“You did try to kill most of them,” Thor pointed out. 

“This truly matters to you?” Loki asked you with a sigh.

“It does,” you nodded.

“Very well,” he groaned. “I will do it. But you will owe me, darling. I plan on collecting every bit of that when I return.”

The way his eyes raked over you as he promised this set your blood pounding in your ears and your pupils widening with lust. He kissed you deeply, just to show you what you would be missing by sending him away you were sure, and allowed Thor to lead him out the door.

***

It was hours later when loud, painfully off key singing startled you from where you lounged on your sofa. Marking your place in the novel you had been reading to pass the time while you waited for Loki’s return, you scampered across the room and opened the door.

Coming down the hall towards your rooms were the Odinson brothers. Thor, clearly not entirely sober himself, was all but holding Loki up as your personal God sang lustily as he was dragged along by his older brother. 

“How did it go?” you asked, smiling at them.

“My woman!” Loki called out, halting his song. “Brother, is she not the most beautiful, sensual, desirable creature you have ever seen?”

You blushed as Loki eyed you lecherously, all but licking his lips.

“She is very lovely,” Thor said solemnly.

“How dare you!” Loki barked, pushing away from his brother to topple towards you, almost knocking you down as looped his arms around your neck. “Stay away from her! She is mine! My woman. Mine, mine, mine!”

“Of course, Brother, I would never seek to take her from you.”

“You could not,” Loki insisted, flopping onto the sofa and pulling down onto his lap. “She is completely devoted to me. Aren’t you, love?”

“Yes Loki,” you smiled at him, fondly. “So? Did you make friends? Did you bond with the team? Shall this become a regular event?”

“Actually,” Thor looked abashed, “I think it might be best if we put a pause on Loki drinking with the team.”

“Oh no,” you groaned. “Was he his usual standoffish self?”

“Not at all,” Thor quickly replied. “He was very engaged.”

“We are engaged!” Loki smiled, picking up your left hand and showing Thor the large emerald ring that decorated your finger. “Mine.”

“Then what happened?” you asked, as Loki began braiding a short section of you hair. 

“I was sociable!” Loki assured you. “Just like you asked.”

“He was,” Thor nodded. “He and Barton had a lively game of darts.”

“Did anyone lose an eye?” you queried.

“Not at all!” Loki beamed. “We both hit the bullseye every time! I still won, of course.”

“He cheated,” Thor said flatly. 

“You wound me!” Loki placed one hand over his heart.

“How?” you asked.

“Clint hit the bullseye, of course. But every dart he landed Loki split in two. With seidr guided arrows.” 

“Prove it,” Loki smirked.

“You had never played the game before,” Thor accused.

“I am amazingly skilled with my hands,” Loki bragged, puffing out his chest. “Just asked my fiancé.”

“Loki, not now,” you scolded, moving his hand from where it was sneaking up the leg of your sleep shorts.

“In any case,” Thor went on quickly, looking away from the scene the two of you were making, “Barton became so frustrated, knowing Loki was cheating but unable to prove it, that he shot an arrow into the dart board.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” you said hopefully.

“He used one of his exploding arrows.”

“BOOM!” Loki shouted, collapsing into giggles.

“Oh dear,” you worried, chewing on your lip. “Was that the worst of it?”

“Well…” Thor tugged at his collar. 

“Oh God.”

“Yes love?” Loki asked from where he had fallen backwards.

“You know how Stark is,” Thor said.

“Oh God,” you repeated.

“I’m right here!”

“He was singing the praises of a new scotch he had found. Very tasty drink, in its way…”

“For children,” Loki scoffed.

“So Loki offered him some Asgardian Wine.”

“From my own private collection,” your God put in. “He should have been honored.

“You also gave one to his spider child,” Thor said repressively.

“Loki!” You admonished him. “Peter is a child!”

“You’re all children,” Loki shrugged. “How am I to tell the difference in your ridiculous ages!”

“What did Tony do?”

“Drank both, of course,” Thor supplies the inevitable.

“He enjoyed it!” Loki insisted.

“Until he regurgitated in his armor!”

“Why was he in his armor?” You asked, looking from one to the other. “No, never mind, Tony is not my problem.”

“His conversation with Banner may have been the worst of it,” Thor mused.

“I don’t even want to know,” you groaned.

“I was graciously sharing my expertise!” Loki insisted.

“About?” You asked, dreading the answer.

“Women, love,” he grinned at you, taking your hand and biting your wrist. “What else?”

“He was giving him advice on how to court Natasha,” Thor sighed.

“Oh no,” you groaned.

“With Natasha right there.”

“Oh no.”

“I must admit, I have never heard ‘Hulk smash’ used in quite that context before.”

“Loki!” You took a deep breath as your mind reeled at the implications. “How is he still alive? I would have thought she would have killed him.”

“As if she could!” Loki was mortally offended.

“He stole her knives.”

“I’m stealthy,” Loki obviously was feeling proud of himself.

“At that point I decided it was probably best I get him out of there. For the sake of the furniture if nothing else. Tempers were getting a bit frayed.”

“Well, at least you escaped unscathed,” you sighed, giving Thor a weak smile.

“That’s what you think!” Loki grinned.

“What? What did you do to Thor?” You demanded, finally at your limit.

“Well, I did have those pretty daggers… it would have been a waste not to use them. And I wan’t ready to go yet.”

You stared at Thor in horror and he at last turned around and showed you the slice in his shirt and ths bloody bandage beneath.

“You stabbed you brother?!?”

“Just a little,” was Loki’s excuse. “And no where important.”

“Don’t worry,” Thor assured you. “I’ve had worse. From him in fact.”

“All quite deserves,” Loki insisted.

“Alright,” you shook your head, amused despite yourself. “Obviously you are not ready for socializing yet. Thor, thank you for trying, but I think you are right. Let’s stick to work only for the moment. At least until everyone calms down.”

“You are a wise woman,” Thor nodded owlishly. “And now, if you will excuse me, I will seek my bed.”

“Yes, leave,” Loki ordered him, pointing at the door.

“Loki!” Truly, you didn’t know why you even bothered. “Good night, Thor.”

Closing the door behind the blond god, you turned to find you beloved smiling at you, eyes dark and sly in his handsome face.

“And now, darling,” he purred, all hint of intoxication wipes from his voice, “I believe someone has a debt to repay.”

“You are not drunk!” You stated the obvious.

“On a few measly glasses of wine?” He scoffed. “Hardly.”

“You promised!”

“I said I would go,” he smirked. “I went.”

“They will never invite you again,” you said.

“One can only hope. After all love, think of all the better ways we have to spend our evenings.”

As he began kissing your shoulder as he said this, you found it hard to disagree. Well, you had tried your best. It wasn’t your fault Loki was impossible. He would have to bond with the team in his own way and time.

“Shall we retire pet?” He asked, already dragging you towards the bedroom.

“On one condition,” you giggles.

“And that is?” Loki raised one speaking eyebrow at you.

“You tell me just how you described ‘Hulk smash,’” you laughed.

“I will do you one better than pet,” he said, tossing you easily over one of his broad shoulders. “I will show you!”

As you shrieked with fake indignation he carries you into the bedroom. Maybe he was right. There were definite benefits to a quite, or even a very loud, night in.

  



End file.
